A vehicle can be configured to auto-stop and auto-start an engine. The engine start/stop criteria are generally selected to improve fuel economy. The vehicle may include a heated backlite and heated side mirrors. These heated components may draw significant amounts of current when activated. The typical operating strategy for the vehicle is to force the engine to a running state when these heated components are activated.